


Knives Out Hearts Open

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Entendres, F/M, Fluff, How does Bucky even know that song? He's been in the ice for 70 years, Knives, Light Swearing, No Smut, Smutty jokes?, Steve and Reader sitting in a tree, Steve is in loooooooove, angst if you squint, k-i-s-s-i-n-g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: You and Steve train. It's not all that platonic.Pure Freaking Fluff.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Write For Me [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Knives Out Hearts Open

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request from Stacey:
> 
> "Reader overhears Steve describing to someone how he feels about her/vice versa."
> 
> And totally NOT based on an awesome dream I had. XD

Your back was pressed against the floor and you watched Steve stalk towards you with determination burning brightly in his eyes. Under any other circumstances, a zing of thrill would be shooting through your stomach. But these weren’t ordinary circumstances. You curled your fingers more tightly around the hilt of the knife in your hands and you rolled to the side swiping at his legs. Steve lunged over you, but not quite fast enough. You grabbed your knife and swung to meet him, impaling the tip of the knife into his leg. Steve crashed to the ground. 

You smiled up at him sadistically. 

“Better.” You murmured, pulling the plastic blade away from his unblemished skin. “Again.” 

Steve nodded and hefted himself up before he stalked away again. You pulled the knife to your chest and rolled back onto you back, waiting. 

Once again, Steve came at you. This time he was walking slowly, almost leisurely. Your eyes narrowed as you tried to anticipate his approach. Your grip on the blade in your hands tightened and you raised a knee, pressing your foot flat against the training mats as you prepared to lunge. Sure enough, just as Steve got into range, he lunged for the knife you were still clutching upright against your stomach. You used the foot you had against the mat to push yourself sideways while keeping your grip on the knife. Meeting like this, the tip of the plastic knife buried itself in Steve’s gut. 

You were breathless as you looked up at him. Blue eyes met yours, your faces only centimeters apart. You licked your lips. “Sloppy.” You murmured in between pants. “Again.” 

Steve’s eyes flicked to your lips before glanced up at you. He nodded stiffly though something in his eyes seemed to waver before he nodded. He pulled away from you, leaving you feeling slightly bereft before he pushed to his feet and walked away again. You rolled back onto your back, slipping a blank mask back over your face as your fingers flexed against the training knife. You ignored the furious beating of your heart and instead focused all your senses on Steve, as if they hadn’t already been focused there to begin with. 

You waited for Steve to come at you again, even daring to glance in the direction he’d wandered off to, but you were surprised when suddenly, footsteps sounded from above your head. You grinned, easily slipping into your assassin role as you tilted your head up and effortlessly flung the fake dagger through the air. The thing bounced harmlessly off Steve’s firm chest and he glared down at it. “The serum sure didn’t make you quiet, did it?” You teased, trying to ease some of the tension still floating in the air. 

Steve shot you a look you couldn’t quite read but that made you swallow hard in anticipation anyway. 

Before you could address it though, another voice sounded from the doorway. “Impressive, _Opa_. But can you take me?” 

You glanced over to see Natasha holding one of the butcher knives from the kitchen. She had a predatory look in her eyes as she glanced at you. 

You grinned as Steve reached over to help you to your feet. “I don’t think . . .” Steve stared, eyeing the knife in her hand with no small amount of reservation. 

You laughed. “Nachat.” You smiled. 

Steve watched nervously as Natasha spun the blade in her hands and advanced on you without further preamble. You twisted your plastic knife through the air and in a series of complicated maneuvers, designed to distract, you had the thing shoved back into the sheath at your waist before Natasha could reach you. She swiped the butcher’s knife through the air and you arched your back to avoid being sliced. As Natasha’s arm came back on the backswing, you reached out with both hands and wrapped one around her wrist and one around her fist before you forced her hand backwards with more force than either of you were expecting. Her eyes flashed with pride as the sharp steel of the blade suddenly whispered against the skin on her neck, slicing slightly. “Not bad.” She murmured. 

You grinned. “I’ve had enough practice.” You smiled. 

You took a step back and were surprised when you bumped into Steve immediately. He'd been closer than you'd anticipated. His arm wrapped around your waist in an instinctive movement designed to stop you from collapsing forward. Nat eyed the two of you knowingly. 

“I think that’s enough for today.” You said, pulling away from Steve and purposefully turning your back on Nat. “You did good Rogers. Maybe one of these days you’ll actually be able to take me.” 

Steve’s eyes glittered with something dangerous and you almost hoped he recognized the double entendre. Then again, it was _Steve_ you were talking about. Precious, innocent Steve. 

You sighed and gestured over your shoulder towards the showers. “I’m going to go get cleaned up. We still doing a movie night?” 

You turned to Nat for the answer to that question. 

She was fondling the knife still in her hands with an expression that didn’t bode well for you. “Yeah. Tony picked a new one. ‘Man from Uncle.’ Says Barnes and Rogers here should appreciate looking at their counterparts.” 

You chuckled. “Tony just wants to think that he’s Waverly.” 

Natasha shrugged a shoulder but didn’t disagree. 

You chuckled again before you headed off towards the showers. “Meet you both up there then!” 

You didn’t notice the way that Steve’s eyes followed you. 

You were the only one in the room who didn’t. 

You slid into a clean pair of yoga pants and pulled a t-shirt over your head before you reached for the phone you’d left lying on the sink in the private locker rooms. You had a message from Nat that you were almost afraid to read. 

‘ _Tony “forgot” to invit_ _e Barnes again. Will you go tell him he’s allowed?_ ’ 

You shook your head with a grin playing on your lips. You knew for a _FACT_ that Tony had forgiven Bucky a long time ago for what had happened to his parents. After you and Steve had uncovered videos of the horrible things that had happened to him, no one could stay mad at him. He’d been through hell and back and he deserved some slack. 

Not that Tony’s pride would allow that to happen. This wasn’t the first time he’d conveniently “forgotten” to invite Bucky to something. 

You smiled to yourself as you strapped your dozen or so knives to your body. You didn’t mind being the message boy. Not to Bucky anyway. The two of you had an unspoken agreement and a common love of knives. If your heart didn’t already belong to someone else, you might have pursued it with your dark eyed 70-year-old twin. “JARVIS? Do you know where Bucky is?” 

“Sergent Barnes is currently in the men’s locker room. Shall I fetch him?” 

You shook your head. “That’s okay, J. I’ll get him. Thanks.” 

JARVIS hummed as you opened the door to the women’s locker room and headed next door. A part of you hoped they weren’t indecent but a bigger part of you didn’t as you stepped inside. 

You froze in your tracks a moment later when you heard Bucky’s gruff voice speak up. 

“You love her.” 

You could practically see Steve shaking his head in your mind as he answered. “It’s not like that, Buck.” 

You flattened yourself against a set of lockers as you shamelessly continued eavesdropping. It was your nature after all. 

Bucky grunted. 

Steve sighed. “She’s amazing. You’ve seen the way she handles a knife.” 

You could have sworn your heart had stopped beating in your chest. 

Steve continued, oblivious to the number he was doing to your cardiovascular system. “She . . . there’s this _glow_ when she fights. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen.” 

“Because you love her.” 

You had to fling a hand against your mouth to avoid cackling at the almost sing-song tone the _feared_ Winter Soldier’s voice had taken on. You didn’t know Bucky had it in him. 

Steve groaned. “Come on, Buck. Not you too. I already have Nat on my back.” 

Bucky ignored Steve entirely as he started singing. “Steve and Opa sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” 

Steve choked. “What . . . the hell?” 

You couldn’t stop the manic laugh that was building in your throat. You spun towards the door and raced out just as Bucky started in on the next part of the song. 

“First comes love, then comes marriage . . .” 

You raced out into the empty gym and braced your hands on your knees as you took in huge lungsful of air. Your face was twisted up in a sadistic grin and you couldn’t help the joy that was spreading through your heart in that moment. 

“J?” Your voice was high pitched in your ears but you didn’t care. 

“What can I do for you?” 

“Can you tell Bucky he’s invited to movie night?” 

“Right away.” 

“Thanks!” 

You spun on your heel and wandered away, devious plans already sparking across your devious mind. Steve wouldn’t see any of them coming. 

After everything, you were late getting to movie night. Natasha gave you a knowing smile from her perch on the armrest of Clint’s seat. You ignored her as you slid into your usual place on the other side of Bucky. He smiled at you with a little relief and offered you the other third of the blanket that he and Steve had already draped over their laps. You snuggled into it. 

“Nice of you to show up, _Gaby_.” Tony snarked. 

You quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Sorry to keep you waiting, _Waverly.”_

Tony gapped in mock outrage. You smiled sweetly. 

Bucky chuckled silently beside you. 

Tony grumbled under his breath but turned the movie on. The lights around everyone dimmed automatically and as soon as you were sure no one could see you, you slipped your hand under the blanket and reached for Bucky’s. Bucky jumped slightly as you grabbed his metal arm, still uncomfortable with caviler touching. You ignored him as you put your hand in his palm and painstakingly began signing your plan into his hand. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you watched as a sadistic grin to rival your own started curling around his lips. 

As you finished your plan. He nodded almost imperceptibly before he curled you against his chest. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it. But it was the first time you noticed the quick glare Steve sent him. 

Your grin grew. 

You tried to lose yourself in the rest of the movie but it was hard to focus as your mind slipped into delicious daydreams about the blonde soldier sitting just on the other side of your partner in crime. 

A few minutes before the movie ended, you pushed out of your seat and left the room. 

It didn’t escape your notice how Steve glanced at Bucky in concern. 

Bucky shrugged a shoulder, unconcerned. 

Steve was on his feet, following after you a few seconds later. 

You wandered, seemingly aimlessly, through the halls with your not-so-silent shadow following after you. 

Eventually, you came to a stop in front of a full-length window. You stared out at the night sky, waiting. 

You didn’t have to wait long. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, leaning against the wall beside you. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

You smiled over at him. “Of course.” You said. 

He didn’t look like he believed you. “You left before the movie ended.” 

“You did too.” You pointed out. 

Steve swallowed hard. 

You took a step closer to him. Steve’s arms fell away from his chest and he looked like he wanted to reach for you. A red laser dot appeared on the center of his forehead. 

You glanced at it quickly before your eyes dropped to his. “Why’d you leave, Steve?” You asked breathlessly. 

Steve shook his head slowly. “Just . . .” He licked his lips. You took another half-a-step closer. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay . . .” 

You nodded and reached out, tracing a hand over his arm and up his bicep. Mmm. 

“What if I said that I was? Okay, I mean.” 

Steve swallowed hard and his hands hesitantly reached out to curl around your waist. “That’s good. That you’re okay, I mean.” 

You nodded again. “Are you? Okay?” 

Steve nodded slowly, pulling you so close your chest brushed against his with every breath. 

You grinned, your hand brushing over his shoulder and down his chest. You bit back a grin as Steve’s breath hitched. “You sure about that?” You asked innocently. 

Steve nodded again. 

“You haven’t been hit?” 

It took Steve a few minutes to process the question. “Hit?” He finally asked. 

Just like you’d planned, the second the word left Steve’s lips, an arrow left the string of a bow and in the next second Steve jolted as the suction cup tip of one of Clint’s prank arrows stuck to his forehead. 

“Hit by Cupid’s arrow.” You murmured slyly. 

Steve blinked stupidly a few times before he reached up one hand and pulled the arrow of his head with a cheesy sounding “ _pop”._

You had to hide your smile behind your hand as he glared at the thing and then glanced up in time to see Bucky wave jauntily from the next story. 

Steve’s eyes slowly turned back to yours and you couldn’t help the grin that spread across your lips. 

A knowing and hungry glint lit up his eyes. “And you?” He asked, stalking closer as you took a step back. 

“Me?” You asked innocently, taking another step back. 

Steve advanced, nodding. “You haven’t been . . . hit?” He waved the arrow in front of you. 

You shook your head. “Not yet, Mr. Rogers. But I’m always open to negotiation.” 

Steve tossed the arrow behind him, all semblance of subtly forgotten as he reached for you. “Come here, doll.” He murmured. 

You pulled two knives out of nowhere and shook your head. “Make me, Rogers.” 

You spun on your heel and sprang against the nearest wall, using your knives to climb up it, leaving Steve right where you’d always wanted him. 

Chasing you. 

The hunt had begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nat and Bucky call reader Opa which is short for "Opasnost" which is Russian for Danger. Cute, amiright?
> 
> Anyway, I recently saw Knives Out. (Hence the title of this fic.) I know, I know, a year too late. The real question is, does anyone want to write me some Ransom/Reader fanfic? There's not enough to go around on archive right now, and I'm desperate! XD
> 
> Finally, just a quick housekeeping note:
> 
> I've mentioned it before, but requests are currently closed for the time being. I'm hoping to open them back up soon, but I'll keep you posted! Thanks for reading!


End file.
